digimonxfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilmon
apperance Guilmon appears to be relatively small, but when standing erect, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red -like Reptile Digimon, and carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest and has winglike ears. , Guilmon is fast and agile enough to keep up with and run alongside a speeding car. '''Description ' Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. His virus typing could possibly explain his first mega form, Megidramon. Guilmon's fighting style shows his virus nature, as he fights with much more zeal than Agumon or other digimon protagonists. Guilmon is a curious and naive digimon, the youngest of the partner Digimon. He was created from Takato's imagination and brought to life by the Blue Card.1 At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon". Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon does at times show deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon. His first meeting with Renamon was as enemies, but Guilmon does later acknowledge Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations. At first, Guilmon would either ignore or try to play with Impmon. Unlike previous seasons, Guilmon is not the first Digimon to digivolve into Champion/Adult level even though he belongs to the lead character, in fact both Terriermon and Renamon digivolved before him. He's also extremly powerful for a Rookie: he took on IceDevimon without Digivolving to Growlmon and destroys him easily despite Renamon having trouble as both her Rookie self and Kyubimon. Exclusive to the Japanese version is the habit Guilmon has of speaking in third person at times. He also stops his "Takatomon" habit much earlier in this version, only referring to him as such in a single scene in episode two, rather than continuing until episode 4. attacks ' *'Pyro Sphere (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. *'other forms' *he name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. *'other forms' *'gigimon' * Gigimon] is Guilmon's In-Training form. The name "Gigimon" comes from the Japanese word "gigi", meaning doubt. Gigimon appeared when Guilmon De-Digivolved to Gigimon after the D-Reaper was defeated and was forced to return to the Digital World. Growlmon *Growlmon is the Digivolved form of Guilmon. Guilmon first Digivolved to Growlmon during his fight against Devidramon. In this new form, Growlmon fought a fierce battle against the dark dragon and ultimately destroyed him. *fterwards, Growlmon discovered that he wasn't able to regress. Takato tried various methods to make Growlmon use up his "surplus" energy, but failed. Growlmon eventually did De-Digivolve naturally after observing a rainbow with Takato. After a few more times of digivolution, Guilmon does learn how to de-digivolve. Growlmon also fights the Deva Mihiramon, but fails until Takato uses a Blue Card to Digivolve him to WarGrowlmon. *''Attacks:' **'Pyro Blaster''' (Exhaust Flame): Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. **'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes his enemies. WarGrowlmon * WarGrowlmon] is Guilmon's Ultimate form. WarGrowlmon first appeared when Mihiramon of the Devas appeared. Since Mihiramon was so much stronger than other Digimon, Takato had to use a Blue Card. Slashing this card allowed Growlmon to Digivolve into WarGrowlmon, who was then able to defeat Mihiramon. Growlmon later digivolved again to defeat the Devas Indramon and Vikaralamon in the real world and to fight both Beelzemon and Zhuqiaomon in the Digital World. WarGrowlmon also fought against the D-Reaper when the tamers returned from the digital world, due to their temporary inability to bio-merge. *he first few times Growlmon Digivolved into WarGrowlmon, he and Takato were linked mentally. Takato declared the "Atomic Blaster" attack at the same time his Digimon was about to use the attack. *''Attacks:' ** '''Atomic Blaster': Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. ** Radiation Blade (Double Edge): He powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. ** Trinity Burst: In this combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a crane. Megidramon * Megidramon is a Mega Digimon whose name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where the final battle between good and evil will take place according to the book of Revelation in the Bible. *egidramon is Guilmon's second Mega form when the full destructive power of the Digital Hazard is released, and as a result his existence endangered the very fabric of the digital world (In other words, he could destroy the digital world merely by existing). The Hazard is shown by the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest flashing red. The central triangle was permanantly red, but the three triangles around flashed red. Once this started Henry realised that the symbol was a hazard and the ground under the groups feet started to crack and massive fissures were formed. Terriermon fell into one of these fissures while fighting Beelzemon. It was then saved by Renamon. Guilmon turned into Megidramon once when he Digivolved using Takato's anger. The death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzemon caused Takato to fill with blood lust. Jeri finally snapped him back to his senses and he became horrified by Guilmon's transformation (which also destroyed his D-Arc/D-Power in the American Dub). *t first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon and attempted to devour him. However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle by absorbing Makuramon's data, beating Megidramon unconscious. Takato cried, knelt down by the unconscious Megidramon and wished that they could fight Beelzemon together as it should be. This resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. Takato then received an Ultimate (Golden) D-Arc. Megidramon also has acidic saliva. Gallantmon *Gallantmon is the true Mega form of Guilmon. Gallantmon was the first Biomerged Digimon to appear. Gallantmon first appeared when Takato Biomerged with Guilmon in order to fight Beelzemon. In this new form, Gallantmon was able to defeat Beelzemon. Gallantmon's power proved a major asset in the battle against the D-Reaper. Gallantmon played a key role in confronting the D-Reaper and in obtaining the ARMS "Grani" as his mode of transportation. *n the English version he speaks with a merged voice between Guilmon and Takato and often retains the childish mentality of Guilmon in part, whereas in the Japanese he speaks with a single voice (Takato can speak separately, though) and is much more 'mature' in mindset, spikes in a refined manner, often referring to himself by saying "I, Dukemon" and can even be hotblooded in battle, particularly when he defeats Beelzemon (Beelzebumon). *''Attacks''' **'Lightning Joust' (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. **'Shield of the Just' (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. **'Dragon Driver:' A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent. **'Yuggoth Blaster:' A joint attack with Grani - a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. Grani *''Zero''' AR'tificial '''M'on'S'''ter Grani (Zero ARMS Grani) (ゼロアームズ・グラニ ''zeroāmuzu gurani) is a special type of Digimon who also serves as a transport vehicle. It was named after Sigurd's horse from Norse mythology. Grani mainly served as a "steed" for Gallantmon to ride on, and had Mitsuo Yamaki's Yuggoth Program installed. Grani was originally a rudimentary digital lifeform, but soon evolved into a sentient Digimon. It was created by the 'Monster Maker' team with the aid of Hypnos as an 'ark' to bring the children home from the Digital World. During this time, Grani developed a bond with Guilmon and Guilmon's Tamer, Takato Matsuki. Later the ark was modified and brought to the Real World by Henry Wong's D-Power, and Gallantmon gives it life. Its destruction gave Gallantmon the power to transform into "Gallantmon Crimson Mode" for the final battle against the D-Reaper. Grani also saved Beelzemon after he was attacked by the D-Reaper. *rani is voiced by Dave Mallow. Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Gallantmon Crimson Mode is the mode form of Gallantmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode appeared towards the end of Digimon Tamers. Gallantmon had found himself overwhelmed in his battle against the D-Reaper. In his time of need, Grani gave the last of his power to Gallantmon triggering a mode change. In his newly digivolved form, Gallantmon gained wings and newly mended crimson armor, wielding a sword “Blutgang” in one hand and spear “Gungnir” in the other. While in mode form, the Digital Hazard within Gallantmon's Digicore is fully sealed, enabling Gallantmon to unveil his full potential. With this newfound power, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was able to defeat the D-Reaper's Agent-01. Agent-01 destroys his weapons after he easily destroys many other agents and knocks him into the Mother Reaper causing him to start to delete. Gallantmon Crimson Mode pulls himself together, flys out and punches his fist through Agent-01 destroying it. He goes on to attempt to rescue Jeri and Calumon but due to an error in the Red Card's effects due to Shibumi not taking into account the Digimon/Human hybrid he de-digivolves back into Takato and Guilmon before he can succed. *uring the final battle with the Parasimon, Gallantmon and his allies are outnumbered and being overwhelmed. Takato's determination to win causes Gallantmon to tap into the power that Grani gave him and Mode Change into Crimson Mode. Gallantmon Crimson Mode is able to easily destroy all the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack ending the invasion and saving the Earth. *''Attacks ** Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. ** Final Justice (Final Elysian): He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his gungnir. **'Invincible Sword' (Royal Saber): Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash